Technicolor Digital Studios
Background: Technicolor Digital Studios is an American digital video compression center that founded in September 1997 in Orlando, FL. 1st Logo (November 2003-May 2006) Logo: On a purple BG, a black globe zooms out while rotating. Then, it becomes solid as the Technicolor symbol (forming the 1994 Technicolor logo). "digital" flies out from the circle letter-by-letter, as "design, compression, authoring, production services", in white, appears under "STUDIOS", which appears letter-by-letter. The Technicolor logo then flashes, and "A DIVISION OF TECHNICOLOR SA" fades in. Variant: A still version exists. FX/SFX: The globe moving, the letters appearing. Music/Sounds: A synth drone is heard all throughout the logo. When the letters appear, several whooshes and beeps are heard, and a boom is heard at the end. None for the still version. Availability: Fairly common. Seen at the end of Universal and DreamWorks DVDs from the peroid as well as a few Sony releases. Sometimes paired with Macrovision logo. Also seen on few Lionsgate DVDs and Blu-rays. 2nd Logo (May 2006-September 2007) Logo: We start with colorful thunderclouds and a multi-color circle. Blue tint occurs to reveal we're in the blue portion of the Technicolor film reel, which starts spinning around from left to right. A multi-colored flash occurs once it's in place and "TECHNICOLOR" in the same font as the previous logo appears with a shine from the left. The "Design, Compression, Authoring, and Production Services" added into it. A light ray creates the film reel's sides and shadow, "by " (generic and corporate font respectively) appears under TECHNICOLOR and the logo shines from the right. FX/SFX: Everything. Quite colorful. Music/Sounds: A mellow fanfare starting with a droning synth, accompanied by thunderclaps, a choir, a spinning sound and a shimmer at the end. Availability: Quite rare, because this was only used for a year. Still, it's seen at the end of 2006-2007 NCircle DVDs such as early Mighty Machines DVDs. It was also used on 2006-2007 DVDs from DreamWorks such as Over The Hedge and Flushed Away. 3rd Logo (September 2007-November 2017) Logo: On a black background 3D multi-colored "petals" (yellow, orange, red, purple, blue, and green), which resemble a film reel's holes, slowly spin and zoom in toward us. When the "petals" fill the entire screen, they turn 2D on a white background and zoom out, then lean to the left with a shadow that resembles a multi-colored film reel. "TECHNICOLOR®" and "Color Matters" fade in underneath the petals. FX/SFX: The film reel zooming in, out, and leaning to the left; the text fading in. Variant: On some releases, we first see a white background with the text "Manufactured by" and then cut to the 2D film reel zooming out. Music/Sounds: First, a choir harmonizes throughout, then we start hearing a slowly ascending clicking sound (perhaps representing the spinning of the film reel), which soon begin to descend in tone. When the film reel zooms out, a gentle 8-note piano tune plays. The variant has a short version that begins when the reel sound descends. Availability: Very common. It's seen at the end of 2008-2018 NCircle DVDs and Blu-rays, it was absent on DreamWorks DVDs, so it can no longer seen them as of 2011. Like the previous logo, this was paired with the Optreve logo on NCircle DVDs until 2009. 4th Logo (December 2017-present) Logo: We start out in the space BG, the pink, purple, orange, and red. Then, these 4 colors zooms out and in. A few more colors zooms out to reveal a 2009 Technicolor logo. A 3D zooms out on the bottom of the Technicolor logo. FX/SFX: Brand new CGI. Music/Sounds: A galaxy, with 4 colors zooming in as a sound. Then another sounds going in when more colors zooms out. Then a zap voice with a final chore to reveal a logo. Availability: Brand new. Was first seen on DVD release of Theodore Tugboat: Theodore's Friendly Adventures (a reprint from 2005 by Lionsgate)''. ''Also seen on NCircle Entertainment distributed DVDs and Blu-rays such as Sonic Boom: Volume 3, Yo-Kai Watch: Volume 1, and Theodore Tugboat: Nighttime Adventures (a reprint from 2011), Caillou's Playschool Adventures (a reprint from 2014 by DreamWorks), among others.